Música para dos
by Shiga San
Summary: Aine tiene un secreto. A Sakuya, siempre le ha gustado jugar...¿Qué locura se le ocurrirá para mantener la pasión y descubrir lo que pasa por la cabecita de su esposa?...Reviews...
1. USO MATRIMONIAL

Pues este es mi primer fic de Kaikan Phrase, espero que agrade, je j eje

Advertencias: La primera, es que los personajes son de la maravillosa Mayu Shinjo y lo segundo es que este fic contiene situaciones sexualmente explícitas. Si no te gusta, no nos engañes, por que seguro que antes de leer este, estabas harto de buscar por ahí… (Mua ha ha ha ha ha )

Dicho esto, al lío:

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**MÚSICA PARA DOS**

**EPISODIO UNO: USO MATRIMONIAL**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hacía tiempo que se mostraba demasiado rara como para que él no lo hubiese notado, esos ojos azules eran capaces de ver a través de ella, y eso Aine lo conocía mejor que nadie, pero no podía decírselo, no aún.

Esperaba el mejor momento, pero sabía que con él eso no sería nunca, sabía como sacar lo "mejor" de ella casi sin proponérselo.

Terminó la cena y la dispuso en la mesa, esperaba poder encerrarse en el baño antes de que él llegase y en que no repararía en su ausencia, tal y como le dijo María una vez

:-" **Si conquistas a un hombre por el estómago, tendrás media batalla ganada"-**

Demasiado tarde. Atinó a escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y el sonido de las llaves cayendo en el cristal de la entrada. Demasiado tarde para escapar, el baño se encontraba pasando la entrada, la vería sin remedio.

Preparó su mejor sonrisa y pensó en décimas de segundo una excusa, pasar desapercibida era ahora su prioridad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un escalofrío, los labios de Sakuya estaban demasiado cerca de su cuello, casi podía saborear su aliento.

Demasiado tentador para escapar. Demasiado bello para no ser contemplado.

Instintivamente busco sus ojos, no pudo ser, estaba sentada sobre la encimera

Pensó rápidamente y sonrió, esa era una vía de escape perfecta, si estaba "entretenido" no preguntaría. Sólo quedaba algo por hacer, provocarlo y después dejarse llevar.

Ya no podía pensar en nada, los besos que en un principio recorrían su cuello tímidamente, ahora navegaban por uno de sus pechos vorazmente.

Se tomó un segundo para admirar esos ojos, azules, fríos, tremendamente inquietantes...De repente reparó en algo, pensó que sería por alguna promoción o alguna sesión de fotos, pero ese cambio de imagen lo había visto antes, cuando se hizo pasar por su secretario, pero ... Algo no encajaba. No era el mismo de siempre, no era él.

Demasiado tarde, cuando confirmó sus sospechas, él ya la había despojado de la ropa interior, se había situado entre sus piernas y tras un vago intento por parte de ella de zafarse, la penetró, despacio, seguro de la superioridad que le brindaba la postura.

Estaba atrapada entre sus sentimientos y el deseo de su cuerpo, su mente decía no, pero su cuerpo pedía más… ¿Contradictorio, no?

Él buscaba sus besos entre las envestidas, pero ella se los negaba, girando la cabeza, esquivándole. Sonrió perversamente y se "conformó" con saborear el cuello, apretar sus pechos con fuerza.

Se mostraba demasiado sumisa para su gusto, quizá, esperaba algo más de resistencia, algún sollozo, grito o insulto, pero nada de eso se había producido, estaba tremendamente desconcertado, pero no se detuvo, muy al contrarío, aceleró, estaba llegando al final, y sinceramente ni siquiera pensó en posponer su desahogo lo suficiente para complacerla a ella.

En un último movimiento, empujó con fuerza y se quedó estático, descargando todo dentro, sin preguntar.

Tardó en recuperar el aliento, y tras eso, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Salió de ella del mismo modo en que había entrado, despacio, tomó la chaqueta del traje del suelo de la cocina, y tras limpiar los restos que el "encuentro" había dejado en su pantalón con el delantal de Aine, se marchó sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarla.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la sacó de su trance y se observó a si misma en el reflejo del cristal de la puerta de la cocina.

Aún estaba sofocada, con la camisa abierta y el sujetador a la altura del cuello, la falda completamente arrugada en torno a la cintura y totalmente despeinada. Tomó sus braguitas del suelo y se aseguró de que todo estuviese perfectamente limpio antes de encaminarse al baño.

Ni si quiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta, estaba segura de que Sakuya se iría directamente a por la cena, era lo que hacía desde que ella lo "esquivaba".

Estaba de pié bajo el agua de la ducha, cuando sintió las manos del "verdadero" Sakuya en su cintura. Iba a volverse para disculparse por no estar en condiciones para cenar con él, pero él se lo impidió, besó su cuello y mientras lo aceptaba, le pareció escuchar entre el murmullo del agua una voz, la misma que la deleitaba con esas canciones que lograban excitarla y desearle.

Cada gota de agua le susurraba con la misma voz:-¿De verdad pensabas que no notaría que "él" te ha tocado? Frunció el ceño, confusa, y le preguntó si había dicho algo, pero Sakuya negó con un movimiento de cabeza y prosiguió su función "amatoria".

Le indicó que colocara las manos en las baldosas y le preguntó si podía hacerlo por detrás. Ella sonrió sin que él lo viera, le encantaba cuando adquiría esa actitud de "niño bueno".

A pesar de la urgencia que mostraba, y del dolor que le producía la intrusión, trató de relajarse y disfrutar del momento. Emitió un quejido de descontento cuando, tras darse cuenta que él se había corrido en su interior, ella no había logrado el tan ansiado "orgasmo".

Lo notó, y tras apoyar la espalda en las baldosas y colocarle un pié en el borde de la bañera, trazó un camino de besos desde el cuello, bajando entre sus pechos, paseó su lengua por el vientre y esquivando el ombligo, enterró su lengua en el sexo de Aine, haciendo que, primero diese un respingo, y después le tomase la cabeza con ambas manos.

Se permitió mirar hacia abajo y se encontró con esos ojos que tanto la fascinaban, pero no pudo recrearse mucho tiempo, ya que la lengua de su amado, trazando círculos alrededor de su clítoris, provocó que ella cerrase los ojos y se entregase completamente a la maravillosa sensación que le brindaba.

Lo que en un principio eran susurros, se habían transformado en gritos, que hacían que subiese la intensidad, era la confirmación que estaba haciendo bien su "trabajo". Él se detuvo a sonreír triunfante por su buena técnica, pero ella le suplicó que no se parase, no en ese momento, estaba apunto y no le permitiría dejarla así.

Él subió a besarla los labios, continuando su "quehacer" con los dedos, pero ella le increpó que así no, que mejor siguiera como antes. Atendiendo la petición de su princesa, regresó su boca al lugar anterior, pero ahora con mas voracidad, quería ver en su amada ese rostro tan encantador que solo mostraba en el momento del orgasmo, era como un ritual para él, el día que no lo veía era como si le faltase el sol.

Notó que se aproximaba el momento cuando ella se aferró con más fuerza a su cabeza, y tras un par de movimientos certeros, ella le agarró el pelo, su cuerpo se tensó y tras un momento para recuperar el aliento, las piernas empezaron a temblarle.

Se enjabonaron mutuamente y tras dar por concluido el baño, cenaron en pijama y se acostaron temprano.

A mitad de la noche, Aine se levantó a beber agua, tanto ejercicio le había dado sed. Tropezó con algo en el salón y tras encender la luz, no pudo más que sonreír al ver el motivo de su traspié.

Un carísimo traje enrollado de mala manera, con una mancha mal limpiada en el pantalón, y una peluca rubia, de caballero…

Pensó tras la sonrisa en la extraña idea que había tenido su marido para no caer en la monotonía de la convivencia y se reafirmó en que, a pesar que estaría tremendamente cansado, era el momento idóneo para decirle lo que estaba guardando desde hacía varios días.

Se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde y tras acariciarle el cabello mientras seguía dormido, susurro muy bajito su nombre.

Era como una especie de embrujo, por que no había terminado de decirlo, cuando notó en la oscuridad, que los preciosos ojos que la miraban lascivos en el baño hacía unas horas, ahora la miraban intrigantes, pedía una explicación y a la vez, estudiaban los gestos que ella hacía para no ser "castigada" por interrumpir el sueño.

- **Espero que sea bueno, estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo contigo, en el que te hacía toda clase de perversiones**-, dijo tras guiñarle un ojo y sacarle la lengua a modo de burla,

- **Estoy embarazada, pero esta vez de verdad, confirmado por el médico**-, tras decir esto sonrió y no tardó en recibir la respuesta.

Había estado temiendo la reacción de él y ahora, la abrazaba firmemente y le susurraba al oido:

-**Gracias Aine. Muchas gracias…-** y tras esto se besaron y comenzaron de nuevo a "jugar", sin importarles el cansancio, ni que prácticamente estaba amaneciendo….

¿FIN? ….. Eso ya se verá…

Bueno, pues como veis, he reeditado el primer episodio, a petición popular, j eje je

Volveré con la "acción" en el episodio tres, hasta entonces tendréis que esperar, ya que estoy sumida en mis otros fics, ( leer Jaulas de Naruto y dejarme review, pleaseeeee)

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga San…


	2. FÉMINAS A LA FUGA

Advertencias: los personajes no son mios ( que más quisiera), son de Mayu Shinjo, con esto no me lucro ni saco beneficio de ningún tipo, esto lo hago por que me aburrooooooooooooo, j aja j aja ja

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MÚSICA PARA DOS

EPISODIO DOS: FÉMINAS A LA FUGA.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suspiró por tercera vez. Era la primera vez que se alejaba de Sakuya por voluntad propia, pero la idea de pasar un fin de semana con las chicas en unas termas, era una oportunidad estupenda, además necesitaba descansar y la

verdad es que los chicos iban estar muy ocupados con el nuevo disco...

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento y se apresuró a meter las últimas prendas de modo desordenado en la maleta.

**- YA VAAA, YA VAAA...** - abrió la puerta - **¡María, ya casi estoy, dame un minuto para dejarle una nota a Sakuya -**

Sonrió de nuevo a su amiga mientras buscaba un bolígrafo en el caos del cajón de la cocina...

- No **se te ocurra poner donde vamos, ¿Eh, ¡Sólo para chicas!** - "regañó" a la chica - **Y date prisa, las demás ya están en el coche.**

Se agacho a coger la maleta de su amiga para salir, cuando notó que la miraba suplicante...- **A ver, ¿Ahora qué pasa? Mm..., vamos mujer, no lo pienses más vamos a pasarlo bien, relajarnos, darnos masajes y desconectar, no se enfadará por esto... **- Aine sonrió no muy convencida y le tendió el papel

- **¿Qué has puesto tú?** - Tomó la hoja, escribió un par de frases y la giró para que Aine la leyera.

La chica dio el visto bueno y se acercó al piano que adornaba el salón de su casa para dejarlo sobre el.

- **Bien, entonces... ¿Nos vamos ya?**- Asintió con una enorme sonrisa, tomó la maleta y cerró tras de sí la puerta con una sensación de pesadumbre.

En cuanto estuvo dentro del coche, se tranquilizó, al fin y al cabo, sólo eran un grupo de mujeres que iban a unos baños termales.

La reunión se estaba haciendo tediosa, iba por el tercer café y la conversación no daba muestras de avanzar de forma satisfactoria para todos.

La promoción del nuevo disco y su planteamiento a los medios, era algo que no le interesaba en absoluto, él disfrutaba haciendo música, y sabía que sus compañeros estaban en la misma situación; sólo bastaba mirar sus caras.

Yuki había llenado de garabatos la parte trasera del folio que contenía los datos de la reunión, Atsuro miraba fascinado el vaso de agua frente a él,

Santa giraba un bolígrafo sobre la mesa, Towa se entretenía enrollando muy fino la misma hoja, hacia un lado y después hacia el otro.

- **Seria un detalle por vuestra parte que prestarais atención** –

La voz del hombre que permanecía frente a ellos de pié, los sacó a todos de sus entretenidas ocupaciones.

- **¿Habéis escuchado algo de lo que he dicho? –**

Derrotado se dejó caer sobre la silla de una manera muy poco ortodoxa y los miró esperando una respuesta.

- **Se supone que hay un departamento específico que se ocupa de esto y conociéndote, confío plenamente en la competencia de sus miembros –**

Sakuya se había levantado de la silla con la intención de marcharse lo antes posible, siendo imitado por el resto de componentes de Lucifer.

**- Por supuesto que saben hacer su trabajo, os estoy exponiendo las conclusiones**-

Imitó a los chicos poniéndose de pie.

**- Ralph, haremos las cosas que te parezcan adecuadas, lo nuestro es hacer música, el resto lo dejamos en tus manos** –

Miró a otro lado, no sabía si estaba enfadado por que no le prestaban atención o por que sabía que su hermano confiaba en él, al fin y al cabo, hacer dinero era su ocupación mas importante.

- **Tenemos pendientes los arreglos de varias canciones, será mejor que trabajemos un poco, o si no, el señor presidente nos entretendrá con otro de sus discursos- **

No pudieron evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Santa, era lo que todos pensaban

**- Será mejor que os larguéis de mi despacho, panda de desagradecidos** –

Movió la mano indicando que salieran, la voz de Sakuya los interrumpió

- Tengo **que contaros una cosa, aprovechare que estamos todos juntos.**

- **No creo que sea de mi interés** - El joven Granzer lo miró.

- **Creo que si, por que lo que tengo que decir, te incluye a ti también, hermanito –**

Ahora si que estaba interesado, él y todos los demás

- **Creo que tengo una ligera sospecha** - Aseguró Auki. Towa asintió y Atsuro trataba de entender que pasaba...

**- Créeme, no creo ni que te lo imagines** - sentenció Sakuya

**- ¿Me dejas probar? -** dijo el guitarrista desafiante, Sakuya

asintió, pero antes de que abriese la boca, Atsuro comentó.

- **Has dejado embarazada a Aine, ¿No?** - de repente, se convirtió

en el centro de atención sin proponérselo

- **Es que Yuka me ha dicho que se iban el fin de semana a celebrarlo, y que **

**tenía que ver con Aine. Supuse que era eso, pero voy a echarla de menos...**

El despacho del presidente fue inundado por una pregunta que salió al mismo tiempo por la boca de los chicos de Lucifer :

**¡¿QUEEEEEE!...**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como podéis ver, este es un capítulo de transición, para enlazar la historia completamente. No preocuparse, en el próximo episodio, regresaré con más acción, mua hahahahahaha.

Imaginaos: 5 chicas, unas termas, secretos y fantasías desveladas…

Nos leemossssss…

Reviews…

A karina: gracias por tu apoyo wapa, sigue leyendo, en el próximo epi volveré a sorprenderte, j aja j aja…

A Megami: Espero que me sigas leyendo, a si como yo leo los tuyos, (que por cierto me encantan…

Al Granjefe: Me alegro que te guste mi historia. Te comentaré que está basada en la versión manga, ya que el anime el ligeramente diferente. Sobre lo que me preguntas, pues el manga puedes comprarlo en cualquier tienda especializada, y sobre el anime, es un poco más difícil, pero creo que podrás conseguirlo con subs en inglés. Personalmente, prefiero pagar a los autores para que sigan trabajando y así tener más variedad en el mercado, claro que cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera… Te espero en el siguiente epi…

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga-san

(¬¬x)U


End file.
